Children Of Underland
by A Raven Like A Writing Desk1
Summary: It had been a long time since Alice came into Underland...Now,it's her son's turn to fall down the Rabbit hole,where he meets a group of strange people,Two girls,royalty even,one mad,one sane,and one boy with eyes filled with a dangerous power in them.These are the children of Underland.These are their stories.


**The Children Of Underland **

**Chapter One:The Barmaid and Knave,The Queen and Madman,and Two dreamers.**

**Author's Note:Hello everyone,this is my first story after my long absense so bare with me please! I'd like to thank my Beta Ranguvar27,I don't know where Id' be without her! This story will include lots of themes,ships,and Oc's.I hope you like it!**

Love can bring pleasure,love can bring pain,love can bring loss,tragedy,all of the above and more. So when Ilosovic Stayne met Blair Docotee it was just that. It all started on a simple day,just like any other. Well,at least that's what Blair had thought. She was walking down the street to the Pub where Blair worked as a Barmaid,then she saw him. A man with one eye,long black hair,and a muscular,strong build. He was rather handsome,looked very much like a soldier.

Behind him,he was dragging along a petite woman with a exceedingly large head. That was odd. Most people in the outlands did not know anything that went on besides what went on in the Outlands."Could you help me?!" the man said,with a pleading expression,"If you could get this wench off of me,I'd rather appreciate it!"

"No! Ilosovic! Don't leave me!" the woman screamed,clinging onto his arm,"Please don't leave me! we could be happy together! Happy and in love! if you just,if you just let me!" she cried. Blair watched the whole thing in bewilderment,this was rather strange,and the woman was rather annoying.

"Please," Stayne said again,looking at her earnestly,"Fine.." Blair said,"I'll help you" she whispered,going over to Illosivc,she looked at the handcuff's and bit her lip "Why did someone handcuff you two anyway?" she ignored the loud plea's from the large-headed woman."Let's say,it was my eternal punishment,I must say,no one has given me a kindness such as you have for a few months now" Ilosovic smiled,she was pretty,with her Red hair that went down her back,Grey eyes,Slender figure with good sized breasts. Maybe in time,he'd find her beautiful.

Blair's lips curved into a pleasant smirk,"Oh believe me,I'm usually never nice,this is a once in a lifetime thing,I just feel sorry for you,ultimately and completely sorry" she grabbed a rock over the side of the road and started to hit against the handcuffs,chink,chink,chink it went till finally,it broke,sending off the woman in a quick frenzy "We're free! free Ilosovic free! Free!" she turned to face him,grinning then stopped and gasped as she felt a knife go through her stomach.

"Ilosovic! Stayne!" she gasped out before a Red line ran down her chin as she felt back,closing her eyes. Stayne smirked,"I'm sorry your majesty,but that needed to happen." Blair looked over at Ilosovic,and stared at him "That woman,she was evil,am I correct?" Ilosovic chuckled,"You don't miss much,oh,I forgot to introduce myself,my name is Ilosovic Stayne,former knave of hearts,and you?" Blair smiled "I'm Blair,Blair Docotee,it is nice to meet you Ilosovic Stayne."

A few months later,Blair and Ilosovic got married,then had a son,a Beautiful son with Black hair and Grey eyes,his name? Damian Cyrus Stayne,a boy who would change their lives,and their hearts,forever.

Two years after the birth of Damian Cyrus Stayne,The cries of two little girls came into the world. One girl had Orange hair with Brown eyes while the other had White hair mixed with orange and Green eyes. Both were staring at their parents with awe and making little noises. The White Queen smiled as she cooed to her little ones,laughing,Her husband,Tarrant Hightopp,watched as well,and smiled. In spite of everything,his madness,him and Mirana had fallen in love."They're beautiful" Tarrant whispered,pressing a kiss to her head,"Almost as lovely as you" his eyes had turned a lovely shade of Purple.

Mirana smiled,"They are,what shall we name them?" Tarrant looked at the two then smiled "This one,with your lovely Brown eyes is Gywndalon,Gywndalon Ann Hightopp,then this one,with my eyes,her name should b**The Children Of Underland **

**Chapter One:The Barmaid and Knave,The Queen and Madman,and Two dreamers.**

**Author's Note:Hello everyone,this is my first story after my long absense so bare with me please! I'd like to thank my Beta Ranguvar27,I don't know where Id' be without her! This story will include lots of themes,ships,and Oc's.I hope you like it!**

Love can bring pleasure,love can bring pain,love can bring loss,tragedy,all of the above and more. So when Ilosovic Stayne met Blair Docotee it was just that. It all started on a simple day,just like any other. Well,at least that's what Blair had thought. She was walking down the street to the Pub where Blair worked as a Barmaid,then she saw him. A man with one eye,long black hair,and a muscular,strong build. He was rather handsome,looked very much like a soldier.

Behind him,he was dragging along a petite woman with a exceedingly large head. That was odd. Most people in the outlands did not know anything that went on besides what went on in the Outlands."Could you help me?!" the man said,with a pleading expression,"If you could get this wench off of me,I'd rather appreciate it!"

"No! Ilosovic! Don't leave me!" the woman screamed,clinging onto his arm,"Please don't leave me! we could be happy together! Happy and in love! if you just,if you just let me!" she cried. Blair watched the whole thing in bewilderment,this was rather strange,and the woman was rather annoying.

"Please," Stayne said again,looking at her earnestly,"Fine.." Blair said,"I'll help you" she whispered,going over to Illosivc,she looked at the handcuff's and bit her lip "Why did someone handcuff you two anyway?" she ignored the loud plea's from the large-headed woman."Let's say,it was my eternal punishment,I must say,no one has given me a kindness such as you have for a few months now" Ilosovic smiled,she was pretty,with her Red hair that went down her back,Grey eyes,Slender figure with good sized breasts. Maybe in time,he'd find her beautiful.

Blair's lips curved into a pleasant smirk,"Oh believe me,I'm usually never nice,this is a once in a lifetime thing,I just feel sorry for you,ultimately and completely sorry" she grabbed a rock over the side of the road and started to hit against the handcuffs,chink,chink,chink it went till finally,it broke,sending off the woman in a quick frenzy "We're free! free Ilosovic free! Free!" she turned to face him,grinning then stopped and gasped as she felt a knife go through her stomach.

"Ilosovic! Stayne!" she gasped out before a Red line ran down her chin as she felt back,closing her eyes. Stayne smirked,"I'm sorry your majesty,but that needed to happen." Blair looked over at Ilosovic,and stared at him "That woman,she was evil,am I correct?" Ilosovic chuckled,"You don't miss much,oh,I forgot to introduce myself,my name is Ilosovic Stayne,former knave of hearts,and you?" Blair smiled "I'm Blair,Blair Docotee,it is nice to meet you Ilosovic Stayne."

A few months later,Blair and Ilosovic got married,then had a son,a Beautiful son with Black hair and Grey eyes,his name? Damian Cyrus Stayne,a boy who would change their lives,and their hearts,forever.

Two years after the birth of Damian Cyrus Stayne,The cries of two little girls came into the world. One girl had Orange hair with Brown eyes while the other had White hair mixed with orange and Green eyes. Both were staring at their parents with awe and making little noises. The White Queen smiled as she cooed to her little ones,laughing,Her husband,Tarrant Hightopp,watched as well,and smiled. In spite of everything,his madness,him and Mirana had fallen in love."They're beautiful" Tarrant whispered,pressing a kiss to her head,"Almost as lovely as you" his eyes had turned a lovely shade of Purple.

Mirana smiled,"They are,what shall we name them?" Tarrant looked at the two then smiled "This one,with your lovely Brown eyes is Gywndalon,Gywndalon Ann Hightopp,then this one,with my eyes,her name should be Daisy,Daisy Marie Hightopp." Mirana kissed her husband's cheek,"Those are perfect names,and you,my love,are just as perfect as well."

Tarrant smiled and kissed her,however,he couldn't help but notice,that in Daisy's eyes,she had what seemed to be a tinge of madness that he possessed. Oh dear god he hoped not. He hoped not.

Meanwhile,at this time,in upperland,A child was born to a woman who was not like anyone else. Her name was Alice Kingsley,now,Alice May held her son,Charles Daniel May and smiled. He was adorable,with Green eyes,and Blonde hair. Her husband,Paul watched the two with a smile. She had met him her last month in China and she loved him more then anyone. He didn't think she was mad at all,he actually loved her mind,he loved the fact that she believed in Underland.

"I want our child one day to go there,Underland" Paul whispered as they sat there,watching Charles sleep,"Do you think he will?" Alice smiled a little,"Of course he will,he's a dreamer,and somehow,someway,all children make it there."

Now this,this is where our story begins.

e Daisy,Daisy Marie Hightopp." Mirana kissed her husband's cheek,"Those are perfect names,and you,my love,are just as perfect as well."

Tarrant smiled and kissed her,however,he couldn't help but notice,that in Daisy's eyes,she had what seemed to be a tinge of madness that he possessed. Oh dear god he hoped not. He hoped not.

Meanwhile,at this time,in upperland,A child was born to a woman who was not like anyone else. Her name was Alice Kingsley,now,Alice May held her son,Charles Daniel May and smiled. He was adorable,with Green eyes,and Blonde hair. Her husband,Paul watched the two with a smile. She had met him her last month in China and she loved him more then anyone. He didn't think she was mad at all,he actually loved her mind,he loved the fact that she believed in Underland.

"I want our child one day to go there,Underland" Paul whispered as they sat there,watching Charles sleep,"Do you think he will?" Alice smiled a little,"Of course he will,he's a dreamer,and somehow,someway,all children make it there."

Now this,this is where our story begins.


End file.
